gelmag_rainefandomcom-20200213-history
History of Lybrataria
The Matriarchy of Lybrataria is the unified Human government under one central leader, named either the High-King, or High-Queen. Lybrataria contains not only the country of Lybrataria itself, but also the Human isles of Gliu Thea and Gilmear. The High-Leader is chosen by either birthright or a populous vote. Early Times After the Stoor Bifast, almost 50,000 Humans from Houses Corindyn, Adequin, Deek and Boffarandon made the voyage east from Gilmear to break ground on a new home. They reached ground in about 853 BCE, an Adequin ship named "Usurper" was the first to touch ground at the point now known as Brandy. It was then that began the great exploration through the massive forests and mountains of the land. For about 200 years, the Adequin people explored the northern lands, wanting to forge a road to connect all reaches of Human power. They circled through the land and created the one connection road that all travelers use to navigate their way through the country. The King's Road, as it became known, was the biggest building block for many of the civilizations and Houses that would arise. Kilmoor After landing in Brandy, House Adequin and Corindyn began looking for the new seat of power for the Humans. Though Brandy was a good place for a port, it wasn't suitable for the 50,000 that made the trek over. Many scouts and different platoons of soldiers ascended on the then unexplored forests, meeting with many different Orcs and Giants. Those would cause a few years of battles to move those native to the land out of the way of the Humans exploration. Lord Brendyn Adequin led the charge that finally found the land that was perfect for their new home. As they stumbled across this clearing nearest to the Primm River, they found a tribe of Orcs that they had found just a few days before. They had scared this tribe into hiding from some of their previous battles. When Brendyn's men came across this tribe, they looked scared, unprepared. Their weapons were made of stone and wood, their armor of pelts and leather. They had never seen iron and steel before. A peace treaty was reached with the tribe, as Brendyn's compassion got the best of him. The agreement was that the tribe were to cross the nearby Primm, and then to their new homeland, Ierea. From there, the new city of Kilmoor was founded. Almost 40,000 Humans left Brandy to move through the woods and to their new home, finally completing the Stoor Bifast. Kilmoor became the capital of the Human people not too shortly after, as the Human population boomed. The massive city was home to different Houses from Gilmear and Gliu Thea respectively, as the originating Houses left east. House Alastar, a kin-House of Corindyn and Adequin, was charged with protecting the sacred city, where the people resemble more of the Men of Gliu Thea. Exploration After the city of Kilmoor was founded, the world of Lybrataria was the Humans' to explore. With the help of House Deek's massive fleet of ships, House Corindyn set sail along the coast to the south, where it only got warmer and warmer. Where House Adequin traveled along the coast of the Primm River, leaving different settlements and Houses in their paths. The Deekfleet and House Corindyn Sailing from the port of Brandy, the massive green sails of the Deekfleet traveled along the western coast of the continent, traveling as far south as the now Half-blood Hook. The terrain was flat and was perfect for crops and farming. But the beasts of the area were too massive and were too large in number to settle there. They kept sailing along the coasts, until landing in the Crumbs of Earth, stepping stones to the windswept southeast. While House Deek took up the Crumbs as their settling point, House Corindyn marched north, to find the beautiful fields of Hazel Hill on the northern shores of the Jaw. After a day or two more of traveling and crossing the calm waters of the Jaw, they settled on the tip of the river, and founded the city of Hane. From there, different families and Houses were then born into these eastern fields. House Corindyn made their way up to the northern pebbled beaches of the now aptly-named Pebbletown. On the horizon of those beaches, they saw the rolling fields of Lombis Island, a homeland of the Hobbits. It took the Corindyns almost 4 years to travel throughout the islands that followed. Once they traveled throughout Lombis Island, they came across Elyvier, the highest point of the island. It was there that they happened across the beautiful paradise of the Amelie Isles, two tropical islands that the Hobbits told them were practically uninhabited. The Amelie Isles House Corindyn had made the city of Hane their capital, but the bulk of the Corindyn family lives on these two wonderful islands. They named the largest, East Gate, and went on to turn it into a political, social, and economic hub of the Human population. The second, the smaller one, was named the Esmae Key. It is used primarily as a vacation spot for the people of the east, if you can afford it. House Corindyn used it as a family vacation spot for the first couple of years them being there. But they figured if they charged people to stay there and visit, they could make a fortune. And they did. House Adequin and House Boff While they fared well to their brothers to the sea, House Adequin and House Boffarandon promised to forge through their forests and expand through to the north and south. House Adequin, being one of the more populous Houses in the country, were split into two parts of exploration.